Hobey Baker Award
The Hobey Baker Award is an annual award given to the top National Collegiate Athletic Association men's ice hockey player. It is named for hockey player and World War I veteran Hobey Baker, who played collegiately at Princeton University and learned the game at St. Paul's School (Concord, New Hampshire). Eleven of these players have gone on to have respectable NHL careers later in life. Award winners Winners by school Winners by position Finalists 2014 Winner: Johnny Gaudreau, Boston College *Josh Archibald, Nebraska-Omaha *Greg Carey, Saint Lawrence University *Nic Dowd, Saint Cloud State University *Ryan Dzingel, Ohio State *Shayne Gostisbehere, Union College *Kevin Hayes, Boston College *CJ Motte, Ferris State University *Joel Rumpel, Wisconsin *Adam Wilcox, Minnesota 2013 Winner: Drew LeBlanc, Saint Cloud State *Greg Carey. Saint Lawrence University *Carsen Chubak, Niagara University *Austin Czarnik, Miami University *Kyle Flanagan, Saint Lawrence University *Johnny Gaudreau, Boston College *Eric Hartzell, Quinnipiac University *Corban Knight, North Dakota *Danny Kristo, North Dakota *Ryan Walters, Nebraska-Omaha 2012 Winner: Jack Connolly, Minnesota-Duluth *Spencer Abbott, Maine *Brian Dumoulin, Boston College *Troy Grosenick, Union College *Shawn Hunwick, Michigan *Tim Kirby, Air Force *Torey Krug, Michigan State *Justin Schultz, Wisconsin *Austin Smith, Colgate *Reilly Smith, Miami University 2011 Winner: Andy Miele, Miami University *Cam Atkinson,Boston College *Carter Camper, Miami University *Jack Connolly, Minnesota-Duluth *Matt Frattin, North Dakota *Gustav Nyquist, Maine *Chase Polacek, RPI *Justin Schultz, Wisconsin *Paul Thompson, New Hampshire *Paul Zanette, Niagara 2010 Winner: Blake Geoffrion,Wisconsin *Bobby Butler, New Hampshire *Marc Cheverie, Denver *Gustav Nyquist, Maine *Mark Olver, Northern Michigan *Chase Polacek, RPI *Rhett Rakhshani, Denver *Cody Reichard, Miami University *Ben Scrivens Cornell *Brendan Smith, Wisconsin 2009 Winner: Matt Gilroy *Louie Caporusso, Michigan *Chad Johnson, Alaska *Zane Kalemba, Princeton *Jacques Lamoureux, Air Force *Jamie McBain, Wisconsin *David McIntyre, Colgate *Viktor Stalberg, Vermont *Brad Thiessen, Northeastern *Colin Wilson, Boston University 2008 Winner: Kevin Porter, Michigan *Nathan Gerbe, Boston College *Ryan Jones, Miami *Jeff Lerg, Michigan State *Lee Jubinville, Princeton *Simon Lambert, RIT *Ryan Lasch, St. Cloud State *Jean-Philippe Lamoureux, North Dakota *T.J. Oshie, North Dakota *Kevin Regan, New Hampshire 2007 winner: Ryan Duncan, North Dakota *Drew Bagnall, St. Lawrence *David Brown, Notre Dame *John Curry, Boston University *Nathan Davis, Miami *Eric Ehn, Air Force *Bobby Goepfert, St. Cloud State *T.J. Hensick, Michigan *David Jones, Dartmouth *Scott Parse, Nebraska-Omaha 2006 winner: Matt Carle, Denver *Chris Collins, Boston College *Brian Elliott, Wisconsin *Andy Greene, Miami *Greg Moore, Maine *Scott Parse, Nebraska-Omaha *Ryan Potulny, Minnesota *Marty Sertich, Colorado College *Brett Sterling, Colorado College *T.J. Trevelyan, St. Lawrence 2005 Winner: Marty Sertich, Colorado College Finalists: Reid Cashman, Quinnipiac Patrick Eaves, Boston College Dov Grumet-Morris, Harvard T.J. Hensick, Michigan David McKee, Cornell Colin Murphy, Michigan Tech Marty Sertich, Colorado College Jordan Sigalet, Bowling Green Brett Sterling, Colorado College Tuomas Tarkki, Northern Michigan 2004 Winner: Junior Lessard, Minnesota-Duluth Finalists: Keith Ballard, Minnesota Brandon Bochenski, North Dakota Junior Lessard, Minnesota Duluth Yann Danis, Brown Derek Edwardson, Miami Zach Parise, North Dakota Thomas Pöck, Massachusetts Steve Saviano, New Hampshire Jim Slater, Michigan State Tony Voce, Boston College 2003 Winner: Peter Sejna, Colorado College Finalists: Ben Eaves, Boston College Chris Higgins, Yale Chris Kunitz, Ferris State Dave LeNeveu, Cornell John-Michael Liles, Michigan State Zach Parise, North Dakota Tom Preissing, Colorado College Peter Sejna, Colorado College Joe Tallari, Niagara R.J. Umberger, Ohio State 2002 Winner: Jordan Leopold, Minnesota Finalists: Ryan Carter, Iona Marc Cavosie, Rensselaer Rob Collins, Ferris State Wade Dubielewicz, Denver Jim Fahey, Northeastern Mark Hartigan, St. Cloud State Darren Haydar, New Hampshire Jordan Leopold, Minnesota Ryan Miller, Michigan State Doug Murray, Cornell 2001 Winner: Ryan Miller, Michigan State Finalists: Erik Anderson, St. Lawrence Ty Conklin, New Hampshire Brian Gionta, Boston College Jeff Hamilton, Yale Dany Heatley, Wisconsin Andy Hilbert, Michigan Kent Huskins, Clarkson Jordan Leopold, Minnesota Ryan Miller, Michigan State Jeff Panzer, North Dakota 2000 Winner: Mike Mottau, Boston College Finalists: Mike Comrie, Michigan Ty Conklin, New Hampshire Jeff Farkas, Boston College Brian Gionta, Boston College Shawn Horcoff, Michigan State Joel Laing, Rensselaer Andy McDonald, Colgate Mike Mottau, Boston College Jeff Panzer, North Dakota Steve Reinprecht, Wisconsin 1999 Winner: Jason Krog, New Hampshire Finalists: Jason Blake, North Dakota Hugo Boisvert, Ohio State Brian Gionta, Boston College Jeff Hamilton, Yale Eric Heffler, St. Lawrence Steve Kariya, Maine Jason Krog, New Hampshire Michel Larocque, Boston U. Brian Swanson, Colorado College Mike York, Michigan State 1998 Winner: Chris Drury, Boston University Finalists: Chad Alban, Michigan State Dan Boyle, Miami Chris Drury, Boston U. Ray Giroux, Yale Eric Healey, Rensselaer Jason Krog, New Hampshire Mark Mowers, New Hampshire Bill Muckalt, Michigan Curtis Murphy, North Dakota Mike York, Michigan State 1997 Winner: Brendan Morrison, Michigan Finalists: Jason Blake, North Dakota Mike Crowley, Minnesota Chris Drury, Boston U. Mike Harder, Colgate John Madden, Michigan Brendan Morrison, Michigan Randy Robitaille, Miami Martin St. Louis, Vermont Brian Swanson, Colorado College Todd White, Clarkson 1996 Winner: Brian Bonin, Minnesota Finalists: Keith Aldridge, Lake Superior State Brian Bonin, Minnesota Mike Crowley, Minnesota Chris Drury, Boston U. Peter Geronazzo, Colorado College Brendan Morrison, Michigan Burke Murphy, St. Lawrence Jay Pandolfo, Boston U. Eric Perrin, Vermont Martin St. Louis, Vermont 1995 Winner: Brian Holzinger, Bowling Green Finalists: Brian Bonin, Minnesota Greg Bullock, UMass Lowell Anson Carter, Michigan State Mike Grier, Boston U. Brian Holzinger, Bowling Green Chris Imes, Maine Jay McNeill, Colorado College Brendan Morrison, Michigan Brian Mueller, Clarkson Martin St. Louis, Vermont 1994 Winner: Chris Marinucci, Minnesota-Duluth Finalists: Craig Conroy, Clarkson Dean Fedorchuk, Alaska Fairbanks Neil Little, Rensselaer Chris Marinucci, Minnesota-Duluth Sean McCann, Harvard David Oliver, Michigan Jamie Ram, Michigan Tech Dwayne Roloson, UMass Lowell Steve Shields, Michigan Brian Wiseman, Michigan 1993 Winner: Paul Kariya, Maine Finalists: Ted Drury, Harvard Greg Johnson, North Dakota Mark Kaufmann, Yale Paul Kariya, Maine Jim Montgomery, Maine Derek Plante, Minnesota-Duluth Brian Rolston, Lake Superior State David Sacco, Boston U. Brian Savage, Miami Bryan Smolinski, Michigan State 1992 Winner: Scott Pellerin, Maine Finalists: Scott Beattie, Northern Michigan Duane Derksen, Wisconsin Denny Felsner, Michigan Rob Gaudreau, Providence Greg Johnson, North Dakota Daniel Laperriere, St. Lawrence Darrin Madeley, Lake Superior State Scott Pellerin, Maine Larry Olimb, Minnesota Jean-Yves Roy, Maine 1991 Winner: David Emma, Boston College Finalists: Scott Beattie, Northern Michigan Peter Ciavaglia, Harvard Jim Dowd, Lake Superior State David Emma, Boston College Denny Felsner, Michigan Greg Johnson, North Dakota Joe Juneau, Rensselaer Shawn McEachern, Boston U. Jean-Yves Roy, Maine Brad Werenka, Northern Michigan 1990 Winner: Kip Miller, Michigan State Finalists: Rick Bennett, Providence Rob Blake, Bowling Green Greg Brown, Boston College Nelson Emerson, Bowling Green David Emma, Boston College Dave Gagnon, Colgate Joe Juneau, Rensselaer Kip Miller, Michigan State Russ Parent, North Dakota Dave Shields, Denver 1989 Winner: Lane MacDonald, Harvard Finalists: Allen Bourbeau, Harvard Greg Brown, Boston College David Capuano, Maine Nelson Emerson, Boston College Bruce Hoffort, Lake Superior State Lane MacDonald, Harvard Kip Miller, Michigan State Bobby Reynolds, Michigan State Robb Stauber, Minnesota Tim Sweeney, Boston College 1988 Winner: Robb Stauber, Minnesota Finalists: Phil Berger, Northern Michigan Rejean Boivin, Colgate David Capuano, Maine Nelson Emerson, Bowling Green Mike Golden, Maine Steve Johnson, North Dakota Pete Lappin St. Lawrence Paul Ranheim, Wisconsin Robb Stauber, Minnesota Mark Vermette, Lake Superior State See also *Patty Kazmaier Award *Hobey Baker Legends of College Hockey Award External links *Hobey Baker.com *Inside College hockey website Category:NCAA trophies